


My Clown Demons

by SuperCap2319



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crazy, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Possessing, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Vessel, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCap2319/pseuds/SuperCap2319
Summary: Second fanfiction ever!! I wanted to join the Billwise band wagon, and always wondered what the movie be like if Robert Gray was in it.I had this idea that Pennywise wants Robert as his vessel kinda like Supernatural.I’m really bad at summaries, but I will explain more later on.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Robert "Bob" Gray & Pennywise, Robert "Bob" Gray/Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. Hopefully this isn’t to terrible 😆

Six year old Georgie Denbrough watched as the rain poured on outside, fogging up his brother’s window. Georgie was waiting patiently for his big brother Bill to finish making his paper boat. He draws a smiley face on the window.  
“Sure I won’t get in trouble, Bill?” Georgie asks, turning away from the window to look at his brother, who’s sitting on his bed.  
Georgie would love nothing more than to play out in the rain with his new paper boat that Bill was making him, but he was also worried that’d he’d get in trouble by their mother for going outside in this kind of weather.  
“Don’t be a w-w-wuss” Bill tells him. Getting in trouble should be the least of Georgie’s worries. “I’d come with you if I weren’t-” he pauses mid sentence, as he begins to cough in his hand. It takes Bill a few minutes to recover from his coughing frenzy, but once he’s sure he can speak without being interrupted again by the cough. He finishes his sentence.  
“-Dying.”  
Georgie rolls his eyes at that. His big brother could be so dramatic when He wanted to be. “You’re not dying,” Georgie tells him.  
“He has a point,Billy” Robert Gray says, from the other side of the room.  
Bill turns his head towards the older boy, who is currently working on a drawing during the exchange of this conversation.  
“You didn’t see the v-vomit coming out of my nose this morning?” Bill asks, demonstrating as he pulls his hand down from his nose.  
“That’s disgusting!” Both Robert and Georgie say at the exact same time.  
Georgie turns his head towards Robert, and smiles. He could always ask Robert to go outside, and play with him. Georgie liked Robert. He was nice,smart, and really really tall. He always treated Georgie like a big kid, instead of a baby like others did. He also let Georgie have piggy back rides whenever he asks him.  
Though, Robert probably doesn’t want to send his time out in the cold rain.  
Robert returns Georgie’s grin before unveiling his drawing. “What do you think,” he asks the younger. Georgie examines the art work, before he starts giggling. The picture Robert drew was of him playing in the rain wearing his yellow rain coat, red galoshes. There was also Bill’s paper boat in the stick figures’ left hand.  
“It’s really awesome, Robert!” Georgie says, enthusiastically.

Bill smiled at exchange between his baby brother and his boyfriend. That’s right Bill, has a boyfriend.  
“Go get me the w-w-wax,”Bill tells Georgie.  
“Where is it?”  
“It’s on the cellular shuh-shuh-shelf as you go down s-stairs,” Bill tells him.  
“In the cellular?!” Georgie asks, not wanting to anywhere near the cellular.  
Georgie, like every other little kid his age. Had this irrational fear that something scary was lurking around every dark corner. Like under his bed,his closet, or even the cellular. He knew it sounded silly, but to him it wasn’t.  
“You want it to f-float don’t you,” Bill asked him.  
Georgie bit his lip. What was more important to him. Staying safe in Bill’s room with him and Robert, away from the cellular, or going to cellular to get the wax for his new paper boat?  
It was a tough choice, but Georgie made up his mind. “Fine,” he says, as he grabs one of the walkie talkies he shares with Bill, before heading out the door of Bill’s room to the basement while,Robert looks on with a sense of dread he couldn’t quite place.


	2. My Clown Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie encounters a clown in the sewer, and Robert gets a message he can not ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here, lol!. I apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy with my college newspaper classes. I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you for your support. I appreciate it. As much as I didn't want to, but off with Georgie Denbrough’s head-I mean arm😂 Any mistakes are my own, but I felt bad for the long wait. So, enjoy.

Robert couldn’t quite understand why he had a feeling of dread as he watched Georgie leave the room. A part of him reasoned that it was because Georgie was going down to the cellar, and Robert knew how terrified he was of it.  
Though, the other part him the stronger one had the feeling that this was all just part of something much more sinister. What was it? He couldn’t quite say, but he’d understand this feeling later on, but by then it’d be much be too late.

Bill began to cough violently once again, which brought Robert out of his train of thought. He glanced at Bill’s nightstand, and noticed his glass of water was empty. An Idea began to form in Robert’s head. He could help Bill by getting a glass of water from the kitchen, which just so happened to be right next to the cellar door. He could help Georgie get the wax, and Bill would never suspect a thing.

Robert smiles, as he walks over to Bill’s nightstand grabs the glass, and winks at Bill. “Be right back” he says, as he walks toward the door almost passing the threshold, before he hears Bill say something behind him.

“I nuh-nuh-nuh-know what you’re d-doing.”

Robert turns around and looks at Bill. Hoping he can fool the younger boy;he puts on his best ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ face. “What do you mean?” 

Bill smiles at him. “You were gonna g-go down stairs, and g-g-get me a glass of w-w-water. But you really wanna help guh-guh-Georgie.”

Damn, how had he’d known, Robert thought to himself. It was weird, but ever since he and Bill started seeing each other it was almost like they had a connection. Every couple had a ‘connection’ with each other, but this one was different. It was almost like Bill could hear what Robert was thinking about, and vice versa. Bill like to joke that they were some kind of mutants like the X-Men.

Robert never considered the possibility of telepathy, or any psychic ability to be real like in the comic books, but he remembers reading an old news story in the library where he works part-time. The article had said a young girl had killed a bunch of people at her high school prom, then killed herself and her mother. Though, that wasn’t the disturbing part. Some people said the young girl had done all that with her mind, which was impossible, right? What had her name been again? Cherry? Cindy? Carrie? He couldn’t remember exactly.

Robert sighed. “Okay, you caught me, but I was only trying to help out my future brother in law.” 

Bill made a face at that. “Who says I’d even muh-muh-marry you.”

Robert smiles. He walked towards Bill, setting the glass back on the nightstand, before bending down until both were within eye level. Green eyes meeting dancing blues. “You’re mine, little buddy,” Robert told him. “You belong to no one else, but me.”

Before Bill could voice his protest Robert, quickly closed the distances between them. Bill gasped as a pair of soft lips met his own. No matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like it was for the first time.

Robert was the first to pull away, smirking at the blushing boy. “Great, now you’ll definitely get sick you a-hole,” Bill said. Even though Bill’s face was serious, Robert, could practically hear the smile in Bill’s voice. Robert’s next response came easily rolling off his tongue as if he’d practice saying this phrase over and over again. “If I’m an a-hole, then you’re a big brown shitty one.”

Both boys began laughing hard at Robert’s comment. He’d spend enough time with Georgie and Bill to understand what would make them laugh really hard. Bill’s laughter turned into a coughing, as he turned his head away to cough into his sleeve.

Once Bill had stopped coughing, Robert rose to his full high grabbed Bill’s glass once again, before heading outta the room to the kitchen.

....

As Robert went downstairs to the kitchen;he passed the parlor room where Mrs. Denbrough was playing something on the piano. If Robert remembered his music lessons correctly, she was playing Für Elise by Beethoven. Though, the combination of the song, plus the darkness of the house thanks to the rain, made everything seem more ominous. 

He quickly passed the parlor, and headed to the kitchen which so happened to be right next to the cellar door. Robert entered the room, and saw Georgie with the door to the cellar wide open. Robert wondered how long the youngest Denbrough boy had been standing.

Robert walked up to the young boy who’s back was facing towards him, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The young boy jumped at the contact, before turning around looking at Robert with bewildered eyes. “Robert, you scared me!” Georgie whined.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,”Robert told him, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I was just making sure you were alright.”

“That’s okay I forgive you,” Georgie said, smilingly sweetly.

Robert couldn’t help but smile back. The kid’s smile was just too infectious. “How bout you and I go downstairs together, and get the wax?”

Georgie smile instantly melted, and in its place was the look of fear. “I don’t wanna go down there, Robert! It’s really dark and scary down there, and I’m afraid something might grab me!”

The poor boy looked close to crying, and that broke Robert’s heart. Other kids Robert’s age would’ve have told Georgie to stop being such a pussy, and get the damn wax. Though, Robert wasn’t like that, because he understood what it meant to be afraid, and having no one to help you be brave.

“Georgie, can I tell you a secret?” Robert asked.

At the mention at the word ‘secret’ Georgie’s mood went from sad to curious. “What kind of a secret? Is it a big one? I’m really good at keep them, just ask Billy.” It was true. One time Bill snuck outta the house, so he could go see a Nightmare on a Elm Street marathon at the movies with Stanley, Ritchie, and Eddie.

Robert chuckled at Georgie’s enthusiasm. “Okay, but you can’t tell anyone ok?”

“I won’t, I promise!” Georgie said, holding out his pinky. “I pinky swear.” Robert held out his own pinky, and the two shook on it.

“Okay, what if I told you it’s ok to be scared.”

“It’s okay for you to be scared?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Georgie asked, in disbelief. His dad and Bill always said there was nothing to be scared of, but no one ever told him it was ok to be scared.

“Do you know why it’s ok to be scared?” Robert asked him.

Georgie though for a while. Trying to come up with a reason for being scared being ok. Though, he was only six, so he didn’t really have much knowledge on the subject on fear. “I give up, why?”

“Because people who admit they’re scared are really brave.”

“Why?”

“Well, when some says they’re not scared when they really are. They’re just to scared to admit it. And when someone says they are scared, it means they’re brave, because they have the courage to admit it. Does that make sense?”

Georgie stared at Robert like he just grew an extra head. Robert wanted to smack himself in the head. “Of course Georgie won’t understand what you’re trying to say;he’s only six!” Robert had no idea where he was going with this story, but he just wanted to make Georgie feel better.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he feel something wrap around his body. He frozen as Georgie Denbrough hugged him. It wasn’t the hug that confused Robert, more of the why.

“Thanks for trying to help be brave, Robert” Georgie said. Robert unfroze and hugged him back. “You’re welcome. I promise I won’t let any happen to you,” Robert said to Georgie. If only he knew how wrong he’d be.

Robert and Georgie headed down to the cellar to retrieve the wax from the shelf. It was pretty dark down there, but they managed to find the shelf. Georgie reach in and grabbed the box of Wax. He did! He really did! Thanks to Robert, Billy would fix Georgie’s boat, and he could go play outside in the rain with his new toy.

Just as he was about head up stairs he noticed something strange. In the dark corner of the basement there are two glowing eyes, or rather what appear to look like eyes. The eyes look like a sliver color just floating in the darkness waiting for someone to get close before snatching them up.

“You ok Georgie,” Robert asks. Georgie had almost forgot Robert was there. He’d been so mesmerized by the glowing eyes, that he’d forgotten about Robert.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Well, how bout you take that up to Bill I’m sure he’s tired of waiting.”

As this was his cue, Bill called from the walkie talkie. “Hurry up.”

Georgie walked up the stairs, and was on the last step when he noticed Robert wasn’t behind, but still down in the cellar. “You coming up, Robert?”

“Yeah, just gimme a minute I still need to get Bill a glass of water.”

“I can do that for you.”

“No, that’s ok, I can get It myself. You just get that wax to Bill.”

Not wanting to argue Georgie, left to do as Robert had asked.

Once Robert was sure Georgie was safe in Bill’s room he turned toward the spot where Georgie had been staring at. Sure enough those two silvery eyes were still there, glaring at Robert, almost daring him to taking a step closer. 

That feeling of dread Robert felt when Georgie left the room was nothing compared to this. There was something very wrong here, but he just didn’t know what. Begrudgingly, he went back up stairs all traces of getting water forgotten, while the silver eyes watch him go up the stairs.

....

Robert had returned just in time to see Bill give Georgie the boat. “S-s-she’s already Captain.”  
“She?” Georgie asked.

“You always call boats ‘she’,” Bill told him.

“She,” Georgie repeats with a smile. “Thanks, Billy.”

Georgie hugs his older brother, who begins to tickle him. Georgie lets out a small giggle trying to escape. He grabs his walkie talkie on Bill’s desk before running out the door. “See ya later, bye!”  
He pauses for a moment to give Robert a hug. Of course Robert is a giant compared to Georgie, so the young boy settles on hugging his legs instead. “Thanks, Robert,” Georgie whispers before heading out once again.

Robert tries not to let the nagging feeling in the back of his mind ruin such a tender moment. Instead he turns his attention to Bill who has gotten up from his desk, and walks toward the window. He sees Georgie outside in his yellow coat, as he waves happily at Bill. “Be careful,”Bill warns, into the walkie. Robert comes up from behind before placing his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sure you don’t want me to go with him?”

“Yes!” His brain screams at him.

“Nah, he’ll b-b-be fine. He’ll be right b-b-back.”

If only Bill Denbrough knew how wrong he was, then he would have said yes to Robert going with Georgie. Hell, if he’d know what was going to unfold he’d gone with his baby brother sick or not, but he hadn’t know. Both boys were unaware of the changes coming to Derry, and that these changes might leave these two defenseless to stop it.

...

Georgie ran gleefully beside his new paper boat. As soon as he got outside, he immediately place the boat on the water, before giving chase. Water splashes around his legs as he runs on the soaked grass side walks. The rain taps on the hood of Georgie’s rain coat, sounding like rain on a shed roof, a weird, but also comforting sound.

He chases the boat down Witcham Street running towards the sawhorses with Derry Dept. Of Public Works written on them. He ran as fast he could, but the current of water was pulling the boat further ahead of the young boy, so it was difficult to keep up. Georgie ducked pass one of the sawhorses determined no to fall behind. Though, in his haste to catch up;he didn’t notice the second sawhorse, until he ran straight into it head first. He falls like a tree being cut down, his pants getting wet in the process. It feels like someone punched him in the head repeatedly, and he begins to cry. What a stupid way to lose a boat! He probably would’ve stayed there on the wet pavement bawling his eyes out, if it hadn’t been for his new pavement perspective.

Georgie could see that his boat was heading towards a storm drain, and if it fell in, then he’d never see it again! The fear of Bill being upset with him for losing the boat, gave Georgie the motivation to push pass the pain in his head, and get up to save his boat. He scrambled to his feet, before he poured on the speed to save the boat from the cold icy depths of the storm drain. For a moment he thought he’d make. That he’d reach down just in time to save it, but he was wrong. 

“No,” he cried as he was a second to late, the boat already falling by the time he reached down. “No!”

He drops down to his knees in desperation, hoping that by some miracle he could reach down the storm drain, and retrieve his lost object. He peers into the darkness of the drain trying to see if he can making anything out, but sadly there’s nothing but darkness and a hollow echo. “Bill’s gonna kill me,” Georgie says, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once again. His brother had worked so hard on that boat, and he’d gone and lost it. Robert would probably hate him too. Georgie had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed the pair of yellow eyes coming towards him until he heard a voice say, “hiya, Georgie.”

Georgie jumps back in surprise not expecting to here a voice coming from the storm drain. He blinks his eyes just to make sure he’s not seeing things. Maybe that blow to the head had done more damage that he realized, because he could swear he was seeing a clown in the storm drain.

He peered again. There was! There was a clown in the storm drain! It was like something out of a movie where the animals can sing, and dance. If he’d been older he probably wouldn’t have believed what he was seeing, but he was only six.

The clown in the storm drain reminded Georgie of Bozo, or maybe Ronald McDonald, he couldn’t be sure. The clown looked like other clowns he’d seen, but at the same time there was something different about this clown. He was otherworldly, almost ancient. “This your boat,” the clown in the storm drain asks. He had moved closer so Georgie, could make out what the clown actually looked like. He was bald was the first thing Georgie noticed. He had orange tufts on either of his bald head. He wore a silver clown suit with puffy sleeves, orange ruffles on the front. He had red lines coming down from his face, past his eyes, and connect to his mouth, which was also red. Kind of like he was wearing lipstick. His face was painted white, and he had a red nose like Rudolph. Georgie faintly wonder if it made a honking noise if you squeezed it. That thought almost made his feel better.

In one hand the clown had a bunch of different balloons. All different colors ,that looked like floating fruit. In his other hand, was Georgie’s paper boat. “What a nice boat, do you want it back?”

“Yes, please” Georgie says, politely. His mother said to always be polite, but his dad says never to talk to strangers.

“It’s a really nice boat,” the clown says admiring the object in his left hand. “Bet it floats real good too!”

“It does!” Georgie agreed.

The clown smiles at that. “You look like a nice boy, I bet you have a lot of friends,” the clown with yellow-wait, no, blue eyes says to him. Georgie could have sworn they had been yellow before, but they were a dancing blue like his mom’s, and Bill’s.

“Three, but by brother’s my best best, and Robert too,” Georgie says.

“Where are they?” the clown asks him curiously.

“Bill is sick in bed, but Robert is watching him,” Georgie tells him.

“I bet I could cheer him up,”the clown says with enthusiasm. “I could him a ballon.” 

The clown waves the balloons in his hand, and the longer Georgie watches them bounce around, the more he wants one.  
“Want one too, Georgie,” the clown asks him.

“I sure do!” He reaches into the drain ready to grab a red ballon that reminds Georgie of apples, but he remembers what Bill, Robert, and his dad said about taking things from stranger...don’t. He draws his head back. “I’m not supposed to take things from strangers. My dad said so.”

“Very wise of your dad, Georgie, very wise indeed.” Therefore I will introduce myself. I, Georgie am Pennywise the Dancing Clown,” he says the bells on his suit jingling at the words ‘dancing clown.’ “Pennywise, meet Georgie. Georgie, meet Pennywise. And now we know each other. I’m not a stranger to you, and you’re not a stranger to me, right?”

Georgie giggles at that. “I guess so.” He reaches down again, but something stops him. How did Pennywise get down in the sewer? Georgie thought to himself.

“How’d you get down there?”

“Storm just bleeeew me away,” Pennywise said. “Blew the whole circus away,” he says chuckling a bit, before turning serious. “Can you smell the circus, Georgie?”

Georgie leaves forward a bit. At first he couldn’t smell anything, but the stench of sewer, when suddenly he smelled something different. It smelled like roasted peanuts! He could smell cotton candy and french fries and funnel cake. He could even smell the faint, but thunderous odor of animal shit. The last smell was Georgie’s favorite. It was popcorn.

“You like popcorn, Georgie,” Pennywise asks.

“Uh, huh!”

“Me, too!” Pennywise says grinning. “Because they pop,” he giggles before repeating the word in a childlike manner. “Pop.Pop.Pop.Pop.”

Georgie laughs at that, and so does Pennywise continue repeating the word over and over, his bells jingling. Then suddenly, Pennywise stops laughing. The look on his face looks hungry, as he glares at the young boy. Georgie senses the shift in mood. Suddenly this clown isn’t as friendly as he thought. He was scared, but that was okay, because Robert said it was okay to be scared.

“I should get going now,”Georgie says.

“Oh, without your boat?” Pennywise asks, holding it up for emphasis. “You don’t wanna lose it ,Georgie. Bill’s gonna kill you, and Robert will be mad at you.”

At the mention of his brother and friend, Georgie hesitated. He couldn’t just leave without his boat could he? Pennywise was nice, sort of, and he wouldn’t trick Georgie, right?

“Here take it.”

Georgie bites his lip. He doesn’t want reach in there to grab his boat, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Bill either. He imagined himself returning home without the boat. “Where’s the b-b-boat I made you Juh-juh-juh-Georgie? You didn’t lose it d-d-did you? You did, you a-hole!” Bill would say. “Such a baby, couldn’t even get it back from a clown,” Robert would add.

“Take it, Georgie,” Pennywise says. He moves the boat closer to the surface.

Georgie crouches lower in order to get a better angle. He reaches out his hand, but Pennywise pulls the boat back a bit, almost as if he’s teasing Georgie. Georgie tries once again putting his arm fully into the drain, failing to notice that Pennywise’s shift from blue to yellow. 

Georgie almost has the boat within his reach ,when without warning, Pennywise snatches his wrists.

The young boy tries to pull his arm back, but Pennywise‘ grip is like iron. He begins to scream, a shrill high pitched voice that only like kids and bad actresses can make. Pennywise’s face begins to morph until his mouth is full of rows of sharp, shark like teeth. He bites down his teeth cutting through skin and bones easily, as if they’re made of butter. There’s a sickening crunch as Pennywise separates Georgie’s arm from the rest of his body. The young boy cries out in pain as he tries to crawl away from the clown. A bloody trail is mixed in with the rain water making it look like a rusty color for an art painting. The young boy keeps trying to wiggle away, as a white gloved hand stretches out of the drain, snaking it way towards Georgie. He feels something grab his foot, and he begins to panic as it pulls him back towards the clown. He screams out in desperation, as he feels himself fall into the dark clutches of the clown.

“BILLY!!!”

“NO! DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!!!” Robert screams out clutching his head in pain. 

Robert and Bill had been try to occupy themselves until Georgie returned. Bill had been reading the Outsiders, and Robert had been drawing a picture. He had move to sit on Bill’s bed to ask his opinion, when something hit his head like a train. He saw flashes of teeth,balloons,and blood. But the most important thing he saw was Georgie being pulled into the storm drain by a clown. He could feel Georgie’s pain and fear, and he also felt this darkness that hungered for flesh.

“Robert what’s w-w-wrong?!” Bill asked.

Instead of answering, he ran out of Bill’s room, and out the front door as fast as he could. Following the way Georgie left, Robert hopes this was just some sick hallucination. He made it to the intercession of Witcham and Jackson, but Georgie was no where to be seen. “Georgie, Georgie, where are you?!” Robert called.

There was no answer. Robert looked at the storm drain he saw Georgie being pulled into. He ran to it crouching down. “Georgie, are you there, can you hear me?!” Again no answer. Robert knew what this meant,but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. The sicking truth. He began to cry as he hit his hands on the pavement, while the rain soaked him.

That dreadful feeling had come to pass, and that could only mean one thing. Georgie Denbrough was gone, and it was all Robert’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be including a picture gif of what the scene would look like. Also, what is the ship name for Bill and Robert? Is it Billwise, or something else? I want to know.  
> Also who could be the Robert Gray for the Billwise of the 1990s mini-series with Tim Curry? I chose Jason Patric, because he's got the same hair as Tim. Please tell me who you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, should I keep Georgie alive, or not? 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think


End file.
